


The strongest feeling

by Deus_Queen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Eggpreg, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, not very good english
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Summary:First Aid is trapped with an Insecticon in a hive where the mating season has begun. Can the doctor get to hate the Insecticon after I left it filled with eggs?[English ]





	The strongest feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The strongest feeling
> 
> Disclaimer: Transformers do not belong to me.
> 
> Summary: First Aid is trapped with an Insecticon in a hive where the mating season has begun. Can the doctor get to hate the Insecticon after I left it filled with eggs?
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Violation, Lemon / Interface, Mechpreg / Mpreg, Eggpreg and some spelling mistakes.

 

* * *

 

He did not know what was happening

 

All that First Aid remembered was a fight and how the shots flew through the air, moans and cries of anguish and pain. The doctor had to enter the field to help those who were sick but ... that was all, I did not remember anymore, only jump to the battlefield then a strong pain and finally everything went dark. When his optics came online, First Aid took a few moments to get his systems fully established and when he finally emerged from the small "dizziness", he saw where he was. The doctor recognized it as a kind of cave and had some things indicated that it was someone's room. First Aid noticed that he was on top of a soft blanket, curious material, and that it was not badly damaged. Did anyone bother to repair it? . First Aid did not think they were the Decepticon at all. They would have left him a hole in the rudder or they would have taken him handcuffed to a dark cell but not this comfort he was in right now. Everything was almost of its size so that it belonged to a human and he doubted that a human could repair it and much less take it to where it was.

 

Then I listen to some steps

 

First Aid tensed quickly, The supposed savior would appear soon perhaps. He asked himself what they wanted from him. Are they trying to extract information from him with deceit? Maybe they want to play a dirty trick? Or were they just good mech? Then from an opening (and the only one) that could say that it was the door, A huge frame was presented, much bigger than that of First Aid and that made him hesitate more.

 

The doctor noticed that the mech stopped his steps when noticing that First Aid was awake and stayed in his place and tried not to make movements that scared the little Mech that analyzed him

 

First Aid was looking at the mech that was standing and the doctor noticed that it had strangely shaped wings, it almost looked organic, I also noticed that it had clamps on its jaws, a red visor, it had many spikes on its armor making it seem intimidating and its paint consisted of blue, black and some purple touches. The doctor recognized the mech or at least his race, First Aid realized that it was an Insecticon. The doctor admitted that he had never seen one up close, well, he had never seen one and seeing it made him stay fascinated but at the same time he felt very intimidated by the large size.

 

The big Insecticon screeched softly, First Aid jumped a little and did not know what it meant but took it as a greeting. Then the mech came closer but did it slowly and hoping that First Aid would not be too scared. First Aid tried to calm down and not think about the worst when the Insecticon got close enough to see him up close

 

"H-Hello ..." the doctor babbled

 

He stopped nearby and gave another squeak

 

First Aid did not know if he understood but he would still try to be nice and think that the Insecticon had intelligence

 

"I'm First Aid, a doctor. Can you tell me where I am?" He asked nicely

 

The Insecticon screamed again and began to sniff it, First Aid was uncomfortable with this but tried to relax and be still. I did not want to upset the Insecticon and make it junk. The Insecticon sniffed the doctor's body very close, Those curves, Those servos and legs so bright and they seemed so delicate, until it reached a point that interested him more.

 

The crotch of First Aid smelled good, had a sweet scent that in its class mostly had the mech carriers, Those who carried the eggs and were the smallest, usually were the Femme of the hive but also had mech, although it was rare to find a carrier mech.

 

But it seems that the Insecticon was lucky

 

First Aid now got a lot more uncomfortable and a blush appeared on his front plates, so lucky he will wear his mask and visor. The Insecticon was more interested in that delicate and special area of the Cybertronians, Frist Aid did not know what to do, The Insecticon was still sniffing his crotch, near his interface panel. First Aid closed his legs with more strength and discomfort but the Insecticon did not stop

 

"H-Hey ... e-emm could you go back? P-please?" He asked nervously

Then I hear a click

 

As a physician, First Aid knew the parts of the Cybertronian body since it was necessary for his work, although I wished I did not know it because he recognized that tiny sound. First Aid is horrified to see that the Insecticon had taken out its beak and when seeing it, First Aid noticed that it was very, very great and it was alarmed at the moment.

 

The Insecticon pounced on him, surprising the doctor "What are you doing ?!" The doctor shouted while with his hands he tried uselessly to drive away the huge mech that was easily taming him. "H-High!

  
  The Insecticon ignored the protracted First Aid and tried to calm him down, the doctor would be very scared to be taken by someone like him without being prepared before and tried to make the doctor also enjoy what was to come. With his glossa, began to lick the face of First Aid and with a servo began to caress the hips of that doctor. First Aid did not take this in the way that the Insecticon wished because he was still writhing under the huge frame of the mech. The doctor did not want this. He really was terrified of all this because ... it was his first time and he still had his seals. intact

The Insecticon noticed that the caresses did not seem to calm the doctor, so he decided to try harder. He began to lick places that he knew were very sensitive, he gave soft bites to the neck of the doctor and from there he began to lick until the adominal part. First Aid began to feel uncomfortable, but not uncomfortable in the bad sense, on the contrary ... I could say that in the "good" because he began to feel a slight fever in his body and that made his blush grow. He could not believe that his body was beginning to react to the Insecticon's caresses

 

"P-please ... s-stop," stuttered the doctor trying to push the Insecticon again

  
The Insecticon noticed that First Aid's body was beginning to react because it gave slight spasms when he touched it on the adbominal plate and became stronger when it came down until it reached his interface panel. With one servo was enough to hold the doctor who only let out a slight moan when he felt the Insecticon begin to lick his entrance, almost asking politely to open it.

First Aid did not know how to react at that moment. He had never felt what he was feeling at that moment, nor had anyone ever caressed him that way and had made him let out such a shameful moan. This was very new for him, but for a reason he wanted to continue feeling those gentle cares and caresses of the much bigger mech. The doctor slapped his mind when he wanted to return to reality, Primus, An Insecticon wanted to connect with him by force. One part of First Aid was wanting more but another part knew that this was not the way to connect. So again he tried to fight until he felt that glossa push harder on his panel, First Aid's face was burning with embarrassment as his body was reacting.

The Insecticon was getting impatient, He wanted to take the little mech already but he had decided to be nice and sweet first, but his beak was already ready and he dropped a few drops of lubricants. The smell of that little Mech was so exquisite that it was hard for him not to let his instincts take control of the mating. With the Mechs from their hive, everything was rough and delicious, so there was not much time to be sweet and delicate. But with this mech that was not Insecticon, I felt I had to do it with care since I could break it with its brusqueness and that was the least I wanted for someone as beautiful as the mech who called himself First Aid.

 

 

First Aid could not take much to feel the great glossa lick and push the entrance of the doctor's interface. His body became very hot and a part of him now wanted to give himself to Insecticon completely. So without wishing, the panel opened leaving his valve wet to air, First Aid felt so embarrassed by that and wanted to close it but let out a louder groan when he felt the gust of the Insecticon start licking his valve. Then he felt nothing, which caused him to enter a state of need.

Then he felt a couple of digits

 

"A-Ah ... S-Stop!" The doctor exclaimed when he gave another groan when he felt those claws of Insecticon entering his valve delicately.

  
This time he tried to get up because of the discomfort of the claws inside him but the Insecticon's servo got on him while he let out a scream and left him motionless. He thought it was to prevent him from escaping but then he felt that if he moved, he would hurt his valve with his claws so he tried to relax and stay still. First Aid let his mask go away so he could be more comfortable and catch his breath.

But he was startled to see that the Insecticon's faceplates were close to his face and before he could react. The huge Insecticon buried his glossa inside his mouth in a wild kiss, First Aid could not help wanting to writhe forgetting that the Insecticon claws were still inside him but luckily the Insecticon servo still immobilized him. First Aid could not help but moan in the middle of the kiss as the invading glossa savored every corner of his mouth.

Then First Aid no longer felt those claws and the fear that he believed had disappeared, he grew up knowing what was coming next.

First Aid finally began to feel the tip of the Insecticon settle into his valve. The doctor tried to protest one more time breaking the kiss but the only thing he received was that the servos of the Insecticon immobilized his arms, he settled in the middle of his legs and dropped his frame on the First Aid so that he could not move .

"NO, NO, NO, NO PLEASE NO ----"

The appeal of First Aid was cut off as the tip of the Insecticon began to enter the doctor's interior. First Aid threw his head back, opening his mouth as he let out a loud scream

It hurt

The Insecticon felt like he came to an area where the seals were found and admitted that he was surprised to learn that little Mech had not yet been taken and almost felt a slight anger when he saw that no one had noticed the beauty that this mech was, Then he thought for a second and delighted at the idea of being the first to break those seals. Oh, Primus, he was so tight and almost thought that maybe his beak would not fit in that entrance but after pushing a little more, he entered completely.

The doctor shouted again when he felt the huge beak of the Insecticon invade his valve, it hurt a lot, never his valve had stretched in such a way and also his body no longer began to respond. He thanked Primus for not having removed his visor and letting the Insecticon see the tears accumulate in his optics. Then he felt as the Insecticon moved his beak away and suddenly began to nail it again. The doctor squeezed his teeth trying to hold the pain and not to let out a painful moan

The Insecticon started with slow movements so that the doctor became accustomed, as it is his first time he would try to make it as smooth as possible. Well, that's if his instincts do not dominate him before. But he tried to enjoy the moment by being in a valve so deliriously tight

First Aid groaned when he felt that the Insecticon's beak was beginning to move, it still hurt but the doctor tried not to think about the pain, but about something that would distract him from what was happening. Soon First Aid stopped feeling the pain and was replaced by something more ... lustful, His body excited demanded more of the Insecticon's beak and the doctor was dying of shame for letting his body want more even though it is a rape Was it still rape now that I was beginning to enjoy it? The Insecticon seemed to listen to his body because his thrusts began to get stronger, First Aid mordia his teeth to not let out shameful moans for being enjoying the interface. The Insecticon on the other hand became more brutal until its onslaught became wild and First Aid could not help but let out moans

 

The Insecticon was already lost in his instincts and now the only thing in his mind was to destroy the valve of the smaller mech. The great mech soon changed position turning it around and leaving its wet valve in the air where it returned to ram it with more force. First Aid screamed feeling such excitement and felt that he was losing his head, his body was boiling and his thoughts were no longer clear, only focused on the pleasure he felt at that moment and in his near overload.

The Insecticon let its savage thrusts shake the smaller mech that was gripping the surface of the bunk with its weak arms as it gems excited, the small mech valve was squeezing and that meant its overload was coming. The Insecticon felt that its overload was already close and First Aid screamed as it began to overload while its valve tightened on the Insecticon's beak. The little mech wanted to writhe but it was impossible with the Insecticon on top of him

The Insecticon took a few more thrusts until it buried its deepest sting until it reached its gestation chamber and buried it. First Aid let out another strong scream as he felt the insecticide's overload fluids begin to fill his gestation chamber. His gestation chamber filled quickly but still the fluids kept coming and the First Aid veneer was set to give more space for all the fluids that were welcome inside him

First Aid felt so weak and tired now and the only thing he wanted was to recharge even when the Insecticon's peak was still in his valve.

Then he felt something. For some reason the Insecticon's beak stayed hard and began to vibrate until he could swear that he felt it begin to swell. First Aid should be alarmed and get away or fight at least but after being brutally taken by a huge Insecticon the only thing he wanted was to recharge.

 

 

* * *

 

 

First Aid systems began to go online, everything would take a moment to be 100% but First Aid wanted to know what was happening so while their systems were at 50%, I try to get up and walk or at least sit down . Soon he remembered what happened before he fell into the recharge and his face blushed intensely, He made his mask return to cover his face and when he passed his servo through his valve he noticed that it was closed. But as he tried to move, First Aid felt that he was more ... heavy, as if something was crushing his abdomen. Then his systems were already 100% so that First Aid could find out what was happening and realized that his abdomen was strangely more ... swelling, there was a lump that had not been there. First Aid's face flushed. Maybe it was the Insecticon fluids? As soon as he tried to sit down, he felt as if there were stones inside him and he could swear he felt something move. _Primus_ , this was not good

 

"I see you've already awakened" said a voice

First Aid quickly searched for the voice and found an Insecticon entering the ... err. ..room. He noticed that this was different than the one he had known before. His plating and colors were different and he could also speak. A fear began to grow in the doctor. What would this new Insecticon do with him? Would it force the interface like the other? Or would it extinguish its spark ?. The Insecticon apparently felt his fear because he raised his arms a little and showed that he did not have a weapon, First Aid did not relax to see those huge, long claws that would easily destroy him

The Insecticon walked slowly until it was close to the wall at a certain distance from the doctor so that it felt less threatened.

"Who are you?" I ask

The Insecticon clicked with its jaws "My designation is Hardshell, I am the leader of this hive" The Insecticon came forward leaning a little "And you are?"

The doctor was very surprised to know that he was facing the leader of a hive, that meant they were in a hive full of Insecticon and his fear grew with the information

 

Remembering the Insecticon leader's question, he quickly wanted to respond " I'm F-First Aid"

  
"A taste First Aid" said the Insecticon "Sure you have many questions and I've come to answer them"

A part of the fear of the doctor disappeared at the words of the Insecticon but I still did not trust him "What happened? Why am I here?" He asked quickly.

Hardshell kindly replied "On the surface there was a battle" First Aid quickly recalled the Decepticons and Autobot fight "The Insecticon designation you met was Cloudlight, he found you wounded in the battle and decided to bring you to heal you"

Now First Aid felt a feeling of debt and gratitude towards that Insecticon but that does not mean that it forced him to interface with him "I see ..." he murmured

"But that's not all" said the Insecticon leader

First Aid was silent

"Everyone in the hive is in the mating cycle" First Aid was horrified a few seconds "When this happens all the insecticons are looking for a couple which will lead the new life of the hive" A First Aid did not like where all this was going " And you, First Aid, You are Cloudlight's partner and you have many lives in you "

There was silence so Hardshell decided to continue

"When they connected, Cloudlight left the eggs in you and now you are loading" made it clear "Congratulations, you should know that Cloudlight is a great Insecticon, he is very kind and helpful as well as strong, keep in mind that he will always protect you and you love no matter what "

First Aid remained motionless. It seemed that he was not listening to what the insecticon leader was saying but he was really listening to everything, every damn word and that was destroying him. How did he end up loading the offspring of an Insecticon? And also, Eggs !? Primus free of that. First Aid may be very kind, pacifist and helpful but that did not allow others to do what they wanted with him. The doctor squeezed his servos, right now he wanted to cry for everything that happened. Nobody came to save him and he was not strong enough to defend himself ...

"First Aid" called the insecticon leader

 

The doctor did not want to see the Insecticon's face but he still did

"You should not worry, Cloudlight will be a great companion for you and he will always take care of you" assured the Hardshell

First Aid did not know what to say and only dared to ask a question "How many ... am I carrying?" I ask

"Normally Insecticon carriers can carry up to 20 eggs, but since you are small and you are not an Insecticon,I think your frame could carry fifteen of them

First Aid was horrified, The little bulge did not look like fifteen eggs tucked in there "Fifteen !?" He shouted "B-but ....."

"At first you do not notice the eggs, the eggs will increase in size as the Orn pass and you will see when you are loading" explained the Insecticon "I know it will be difficult to get the eggs but I'm sure Cloudlight will help you with everything. you must fear, while you are charging, Cloudlight will attend all your needs to obtain healthy and strong sparkling wines "

First Aid tried not to panic "And what about the shells?" He asked because he knew that the eggs had a protection that were the shells.

"They will disintegrate inside your gestation chamber"

First Aid felt that he was reaching the limit of this madness "How soon will they be born?" I ask

"Around a few Meta-cycles"

First Aid did his best to relax and not burst into tears. "And the other Insecticon? Cloudlight?" He asked why he would accept this reality where he was now charging. Well, at least he would make sure Sire was near

"Cloudlight went to find all the mates for a better nest and other things you need while you load, it's not long in coming" the insecticon leader spoke calmly "I must tell you that not everyone in the hive can talk and Cloudlight is one of them, you can take his screams mostly like a yes "

First Aid diminished his panic and was replaced with curiosity "But you speak very well the Cybertronian"

"I lived with your class for a while, with those called Decepticon, but they were upset and I left," he said quietly.

First Aid was surprised "You were a Decepticon?"

"No, I was just looking for energy for them and that was all, I did not consider myself part of them"

The doctor should be more distrustful but he felt that the Insecticon was not lying and now it had nothing to do with the Decepeticons.

"You must rest now, First Aid, The sparklers will take a part of your energy for them and you will have to rest for a long time" Hardshell started to walk towards the exit "See you later" then he left

The doctor thought that everything that happened was true. He now felt tired, he thought that maybe it had been because he still did not recover from the interface with the Insecticon but now he realized that it was because of the sparkling ones he was carrying. He prayed to Primus to give him strength to continue with this madness because he did not like the idea of having eggs, he was still sparks and he swore he would never put out the sparks of anyone who for that reason he became a doctor.

Then he settled on the bunk and recharged himself

 

 

* * *

 

Several Meta-cycles passed

First Aid spent his time living with the Insecticons and with Cloudlight. The doctor could not help thinking that the moments he lived in the colony were the most pleasant moments he thought he would never feel again. All his needs were taken care of by Cloudlight, who fed him every time First Aid asked him. His only discomfort was his very swollen abdomen.

Cloudlight always accommodated the nest where First Aid rested all the Orn so that he was always comfortable, even advancing it sometimes. From time to time First Aid left his nest and walked to stretch his legs, Cloudlight accompanied him holding his servo and walking beside him. While walking he was with other Insecticon from the hive and could see that mostly walked in pairs, one was charging and the other was protecting it just like First Aid and Cloudlight were now. The doctor tried to start a conversation with those who were carrying but most of them could not talk so First Aid not to feel like a burden or to be doing nothing, He began to teach them the Cybertronian language. Many of the Insecticons were grateful and kind to him despite their intimidating appearance. There were times when First Aid wondered if the Autobots were looking for him, but he decided not to think about anything that had to do with the war and only focused on his sparkling futures.

First Aid could say that he did not manage to hate or create a negative feeling towards Cloudlight who was very kind and helpful to him. Even that "accident" that left him full of eggs allowed him to explore and meet the Insecticon and his hive. I never hope to have and everyone was kind to him, maybe it was because he was carrying but for what it was, First Aid did not regret anything.

 

 

Then came the day of the sparkling

 

 

First Aid now if he repented with all his spark. His whole body ached like Unicron, he felt his insides tear as he pushed for the first sparkling to come out. Cloudlight was by his side with his visor curved with worry

 

"Aid, Your strrrong, resist" said the Insecticon just with his poor pronunciation since he still did not dominate the Cybertronian but wanted to communicate with the little doctor so he decided to learn to speak

 

First Aid threw his head back in a scream when he finally ejected the first sparkling. Cloudlight quickly subjected his first child who was still covered in fluids and produced a shrill scream, the larger Insecticon began to clean it.

 

First Aid prayed to Primus even Unicron to give him the strength to continue with this torture, since he still had many more sparkling to bring them to the world.

 

As the next cycle went on, Cloudlight quickly took care of the sparklers that came out of First Aid while encouraging the little mech to keep going and not give up. Soon Cloudlight finished catering to all the sparkling that in total were eighteen, it turned out that Cloudlight could fill First Aid and the little one was strong enough to carry many eggs despite its small and bright frame. Although two eggs were not fertilized and only emerged as white spheres. Although eighteen was still a strong number

 

The sparkling ones were beautiful, ten of them were insecticon of white color with blue and black, all ten showed to have characteristics of their parents with the white color of First Aid and the touches of Cloudlight. Five turned out to be sparkling Cybertronians like First Aid, but they were black with purple and a frame similar to Cloudlight and finally the other three turned out to be the cross of both species, something new in life. They had many Insecticon features such as Cybertronians, the visor, pincers and wings of an Insecticon but also the characteristics of a Cybertronian like wheels and a thinner veneer like that of First Aid. Seven of them were femme and the other mechs

 

First Aid was totally exhausted, he could say he wanted to recharge and never wake up. But also a feeling invaded him, He wanted to see his sparkling. One of his optics was barely opened and he could not see clearly, until a shadow covered him and First Aid noticed that it was the Sire's

 

"Aid, rest, Cloudlight take care" spoke the Insecticon

 

First Aid closed his optics while he listened to the multiple shrieks of his sparkling. ' _Yes, Cloudlight will take care now ...'_ he thought as he began to recharge and leave a small smile on his front plate.

 

 

Maybe if he did not manage to create a feeling of hatred towards Cloudlight, maybe now he can form a stronger feeling ...

 

Something as strong as Love.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
**Well, I'm someone who loves mpreg and transformers. First Aid was always one of my favorite doctors and I found almost no "interface" fic with him and I decided to do it myself. In another maybe I do a First Aid x Tentacles and Mpreg.**

****

 

**If you want to know what happened in the future**

****

 

**Well...**

****

 

**The Autobots looked for First Aid until they found it. First Aid returned with the Autobots along with their sparkling and Cloudlight. Although now he returned to the hive from time to time to be also the doctor of the Insecticons.**

****

 

****

**Goodbye !**

 


End file.
